Blue Fire
by jsalz
Summary: Kai became a master firebender when her parents died and she was left with her uncle, the Fire Lord. When The Earth Kingdom threatens the peace of the world, Kai is assigned to teach Kota, the Avatar, firebending. When all goes wrong and the Fire Nation is invades, Kai and Kota escape. Unfortunately, finding allies and mastering firebending was easier on paper. (AU/ Pre-Aang)


Blue Fire—Chapter 1: The Blue Spirit

Mediocre was an apt word to describe my life at the moment. I lack the finer things of it, like family, a real home, and friends. Although, I do have a beating heart, working brain, and I can firebend; I am alive. At the moment that is all I can ask for. My parents had died little over a year ago and thankfully my aunt and uncle took me in. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle are the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Maybe it meant that I got to live in a gigantic palace, but it also meant that I was not allowed outside the wall without and armed guard of ten men. That made making friends a little bit more difficult.

Before my parents' death I was already a skilled fire bender. They made sure I was. They didn't want me to be a helpless girl like most of the noble women were. I still had the stoic expression and proper posture of course. I practiced my bending at least three hours a day. They died and I wasn't allowed outside the palace anymore, so that changed to most of the day. I had bested most of the firebending masters. I had even started bending blue fire. None of this went unnoticed by my uncle. He enjoyed watching me spar. He had been teaching me how to use Dual Dao swords since I arrived. Sometimes he treated me more like a son rather than a niece.

Currently, I was sitting in the royal garden watching the turtle ducks swim and quack in the pond. This was one of the highlights of my day. I always ate lunch out here and occasionally fed some to the ducks. Today, though, it felt different. It felt tense, as if something bad was going to happen. I heard hurried footsteps in the palace walkway in front of me. I looked up and saw many messengers sprinting toward my uncle's office. Curiously I tossed the rest of my bread in the pond and followed them. Quietly, I snuck up behind them and hid behind a pillar while they knocked on the door.

I heard my uncle's voice say, "Enter, you as well, Kai." Only slightly embarrassed I walked with my head held high after them. I stood in the back, trying to practice blending into the shadows. My uncle pointed to his left and I scooted over after a slight nod I knew I was well hidden.

"What brings you all so hurried to my chambers?" My uncle asked stiffly. All of the messengers started talking at once. Clearing his voice my uncle stared each of them down. "You," he said pointing to the one on the far left. "You start then we will go in order."

"Right, Fire Lord. The Southern Air Temple is being invaded by Wong's forces. They are requesting help, m'lord." The next three had similar messages from the Eastern Air Temple and the Southern Water Tribe. The fourth one however was much different.

"The Avatar is looking for a firebending teaching sir. He must defeat Wong before it gets worse!"

"Tell the Avatar he can come whenever he wishes. I have a firebending teacher in mind," my uncle said looking directly at me. I suddenly realized what he was thinking. My uncle dished out commands for troops and then dismissed the messengers. He beckoned me forward.

"You know I think of you as my own daughter?" My uncle asked. I nodded. "I want you to teach the Avatar firebending. I think both of you could benefit from it. You are one of the best, if not _the best_ fire bender I have ever met. He is a waterbender from the northern Water Tribe. I think you could teach him, even if he is working with his opposite."

I wasn't sure what I thought, but teaching the Avatar how to firebend seemed difficult and scary. Nodding to my uncle signifying I would do it, I bowed then exited his office. It was midday by now and I was late to my practicing. Quickly, I scurried back to my room and changed into a sleeveless tunic and tight trousers. I braided my black hair down my back and strapped by Dual Dao swords to my back. I walked out to the back courtyard where the guards and royal family train.

Silently, I stretched my muscles and went through basic forms of my trade. Eventually, I worked myself up to the more difficult moves. I jumped and when I was about to land on my hands, I bended a strong burst of fire that propelled me upward. Then while landing I managed to bend four fire kicks before I hit the ground. Although, I wobbled a bit on the landing I was still proud. I heard someone clapping and spun around. Most of the guards know better than to acknowledge me. I wasn't a big people person. There was a guy behind me. He had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. Obviously, he wasn't from around here, but he had on a traditional fire nation tunic and trousers.

I didn't even know his name, but he was obviously the Avatar. The one thing that really stuck out to me about this fellow was his smile. It was happy and carefree. If nothing else that impressed me, the guy had the whole world resting on his shoulder, yet here he was watching me master a move I've been working on. He gave me a traditional bow, and I returned it. There was something about him though, I knew that if I were ever to threaten him I would be the one scurrying away licking my wounds. Silently, I looked him over. He was fit, decent muscle density, and seemed like your average meat head. He obviously knew I was his teacher, and I knew he was my student. I had a pretty good idea to correctly gauge his skill.

Without warning, I sent three fire-punches his way. He blocked all three with earth bending. He brought up a thick sheet of earth and stopped the fire. I never gave him a chance to change to the offensive, until I had determined he was smarter than he looked. I stopped for a single second and that was enough for him to see his opening. He sent an air-blast towards me and I was thrown backwards. I landed on my hands and simultaneously let go, swinging my legs under where my hands were. I then shot him with a quick, powerful blast of blue fire. Jumping up while he was distracted, I readied myself for an attack. Surprising me and all of the on-lookers, the Avatar said,

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Later." I looked at the crowd which consisted mostly of guards and nobles who heard about the Avatar's arrival. I glared at them all and they left hurriedly.

"You certainly have a way with people," stated the Avatar.

"Hmm," I mumbled. I unstrapped my swords from my back and set them off to the side. "What is your name?"

"Kota, of the Northern Watertribe," he stated. I nodded. "And yours?"

"Kai," I stated flatly.

"Do you ever smile, Kai?" He asked joking.

"Not generally," I answered. _I stopped smiling when my parents died_, I thought.

"Generally, suggest that you still do," he pried.

"I'm here to teach you firebending, not become your new friend. Believe me you exit those walls you'll find hundreds of people willing to do that." I told him stiffly. He nodded.

"Okay, what are we going to do first?" He asked eagerly.  
*

We had worked on firebending for the rest of the day. Although, all we actually did was stretch and tried to conjure a little bit of fire. Thankfully, we had gotten a little spark when Kota snapped his fingers. Maybe he didn't realize how monumental that was, but I did. For someone who was working with their opposite it was impressive. After we had finished, I escorted him to the dining room my aunt, uncle, younger cousin Jiao, and I ate. I walked in and bowed to my family. Kota followed in suit.

"How was practice, Kai, Kota?" My aunt asked.

"Good, actually," I stated. I could feel the gazes of my family on me, but I refused to say anymore. Instead I dug into my dinner, I hadn't eaten all of my lunch this afternoon and I was starving.

"Firebending is a lot different from everything else. It takes a lot of concentration, yet everyone makes it look so easy," Kota spoke. My aunt and uncle nodded. Jiao started making baby noises and I cracked a small smile as she threw her water at Kota.

"I am so sorry; please excuse my daughter's behavior!" Exclaimed my aunt.

"Don't worry, Fire Lady Nirmala, water is my natural element," he stated. Just to prove his point, he bended the water back into the empty cup in front of my toddler cousin. Fascinated, she poked the water. Giggling she took the water and drank it.

Although, I ate without saying a word, I did not eat in silence. My uncle was joking around with my aunt and the Avatar. My father and uncle were very similar in their behaviors. Maybe that's why it was always so painful to be around him when he was in a joking mood. I excused myself, and with a knowing look from my aunt I left the dining room, swiftly. I made my way back to my room and shut and locked the door. I quickly undressed and tightened the wrapping around my chest to disguise my real gender. I put on a dark tunic with dark pants. Sliding on my light slippers I grabbed my Dual Dao swords. I opened my window and climbed down quietly. Hiding in the brush until the guard came and went; I sprinted to the tree near the edge of the palace, hiding myself in the shadows. When I climbed up in the tree, I unwrapped the mask from the oil canvas it was stored in. It was blue and white, with a sardonic smile painted on it with sharp incisors coming from the mouth. I slid it on and tied it securely around the back of my head. With my braid hidden, I jumped out of the tree and onto the wall. I gracefully, jumped from the wall and landed in a tight tuck-and-roll. Standing up, I brushed off my trousers and snuck into the city.

I did this a lot, sneaking out I mean. The first time I had been at the palace only a couple of lunar cycles and had major cabin fever. Although, I did go out that day, everyone acted as if I was about to order them to die. That night I dressed in all black and grabbed my father's Dual Dao swords—which I actually didn't know how to use at the time—then snuck past the guards. I didn't have the blue mask that night, but the black cloak I wore sufficiently hid my features. I didn't come across this mask until my second trip past the walls.

_I quietly crept along the shadows in the merchant district. The shops were open and people milled around. There were a lot of kids my age and the pang of sadness welled up in me. I looked away and found a cart of masks. The merchant was trying to convince people to buy the very last one he was selling. Apparently, if he didn't sell this one he would just burn it. It was a sea blue color and was painted with white features and a sardonic smile. I couldn't help but feel as if this mask was meant for me. _

_ I walked up to him and put a couple coins down onto the cart and pointed to the mask. Although I kept my face hidden, I had a feeling the merchant knew that I was someone of nobility, but he thankfully didn't say anything. He just handed me the mask and got busy shutting down his cart. I slipped the mask on in the shadows and hid my cloak among some boxes. While I was walking out of the alley, I heard a female's shriek cut off. I spun around and saw a man cornering her against the wall. Although I couldn't make out what he was saying, I had a pretty decent idea of what his intentions were. _

_ Sticking to the shadows I unsheathed my swords and tried to remember what my uncle had taught me over the past couple of weeks. This guy was obviously drunk, but that didn't mean I should underestimate him. I stuck my sword in between him and her and pushed him back. The girl took off running. I had five minutes until the guards heard about the commotion. His hands glowed red as he tried to burn me. He wasn't a very talented bender. _

_ I blocked the small blast of fire by crossing my swords and bending the fire away from myself. I spun on the ball of my right foot and kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards and threw fire balls at me. Using the fire against him, I connected my swords movement with the fire and threw them back at him. He cried out in rage. I tapped him lightly on his ribs, causing a slight laceration. It wasn't one he would die from, but it would hurt. I kicked his knees and he collapsed putting a sword to his throat as a last threat, I ran off. Making sure the guards found him. _

_ I went back to the palace and climbed up the wall, with the help of some vine. I hid the mask in a crevice in the trees. Climbing back down from the tree, I sprinted across the palace garden to my window. I climbed in and hid my dark clothing under my bed in a chest that was once my mother's. I woke up the next morning and determinedly learned how to properly use the Dual Dao swords. _

From then on I went back into the city at least once a week, most of the time two or three. I was out in the shadows most of the night, looking for people who were doing wrong or hurting others. I found at least one person everyone night. Sometimes it was just a drunk man who was causing a ruckus and sometimes it was more. After the first time I "caught" the guy the guards had named me The Blue Spirit to commemorate my mask and how quickly I appear and disappear. Maybe they thought I was an actual spirit, but I doubt it. I was very real, just ask the criminals I stopped.

I was crouched behind a crate watching people, when I heard someone behind me. Fast as lightning I spun around and pointed both of my swords, crossed at the person's neck. To my surprise Kota stood there. The kid was everywhere. He smiled sheepishly and waved. I didn't remove my swords, because if I did it would seriously narrow down who I was.

"Hi, I'm Kota, I'm the Avatar," he said quickly. "I heard people talk about you and how you stopped bad guys. I want to help." Since "The Blue Spirit" didn't speak, I shook my head. "Okay, well can you tell me how to get back to the palace? I am sort of lost."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see. I pointed him out of the alley and to the right. He would end up in the merchant's district, if he still couldn't find his way I'm sure someone would help him. I walked away and climbed up onto the tops of shops and houses. I sat in the shadows for a few minutes while the last of the normal people meandered home. As I sat watching, I realized that Kota didn't go to the palace. I figured that was a little too easy. I couldn't tell if he was suspicious of who I was, or just curious.

I ran, jumping roof to roof, landing soundlessly. I wasn't trying to lose him, just hoping I would. I saw a dark shadow sneaking out of a building. The person had a large sack that rattled. I jumped down from the roof and peaked in the house, it looked trashed. There was a family portrait on the wall and the guy walking out was definitely not related to them. I sprinted after him, aware of Kota trying to follow me. He needed to learn how to run quietly. His footfalls would alert the criminal. I spun around and held my finger to the lips on the mask. Hopefully, I had slightly bruised his ego and he would leave me alone.

I ran off again, looking for the man with the large sack. It wasn't hard, he could only move so fast without being too loud. I still heard Kota behind me, but he wasn't as loud. I sighed, knowing there was no way I could keep him from leaving. Soon, I might have to actually try and lose him. I climbed onto the roof of the nearest building and ran in front of the thief. Soundlessly, I jumped in front of him with both of my swords drawn. With my right sword I signaled for him to drop the bag and he did. Instead of running away, though, he charged at me with fire whips in his hand. I sighed defeated; I knew this day wasn't going to be easy.

I quickly slashed around the fire whips bending them away from my body. Using my swords, I swiped his feet out from under him. He tried to fire bend with his feet but I had already knocked him unconscious with the butt of my sword. The guards would find him with a note from me and then they would arrest him. I tucked the loot under his arm and saw the sun was close to rising. The guards would be making their early sweep soon.

"Who are you?" A voice asked in awe. I almost forgot that he was there.

I looked up and with my right sword pointed to him, then brought it up to my neck and pretended to kill myself. I hope he understood that if I saw him again I would hurt him. I sprinted away before he could talk anymore. Repeatedly making sure he wasn't following me, I ran back to the palace and up to my room. Although I only slept for another four hours or so, I wasn't too tired when I did awake. I ate some breakfast and then went out to the courtyard to train with the swords.

"I met someone last night who used those swords," Kota said.

"They are common among the fire-benders," my uncle said walking out. "These were Kai's father's. He was my brother."

"Oh, where is he now?" Kota asked.

"Dead," I said flatly. Kota's eyebrows raised and his face sobered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," he replied solemnly. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Are you watching today, Uncle?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind watching you teach the Avatar," he stated. I snorted.

"Okay Kota, we are going to do a basic firebending move: the fire punch. Take your fist and…punch," I said. "Make sure you have the proper stance. Right foot in front of the other, legs shoulder length apart, and straight back. Remember you spark best when you're breathing out with the strike." I demonstrated for him exaggeratedly slow.

He stood up stiff straight and I pulled back on his shoulders, so he would relax them. Then I nudged his knees, so he would bend them. I saw him breathe in and out. He pulled his arm back and punched. Although he did manage a flame it was weak and lasted a couple of seconds at the most. Disappointed, he slumped his shoulders.

"That was good for your first time," I said.

"Don't lie," he stated sourly. "I got all of the other elements so naturally!"

"What is the opposite of night?" I asked.

"Day," he stated confused.

"Where do you draw the most strength?" I asked.

"The moon," he replied still looking confused.

"Where do firebenders?" I asked.

"The sun," he stated.

"Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Water and fire are opposites," he told me. Then it clicked. "I am going to have a harder time with this element than with the others!"

"Exactly. You actually produced fire. I wasn't expecting that for another couple of days," I told him. "Try it again. This time walk forward and punch. Channel as much energy as you can."

"Okay," he stated.

I watched as Kota walked up and down the courtyard, fire punching. Each time, his fire becoming more and more powerful. Although he couldn't see, my uncle and I could. He had a determination by the time I told him to stop; he was almost as powerful as your average bender. That might have sounded like a slight in his direction, but it was compliment. He might've thought he was doing horrible, but he wasn't. Maybe he could master firebending and defeat Wong before he took over the world.


End file.
